As there is no commonly accepted "standard" management of this disease, the cost of treating it may vary from a few hundred to several thousand dollars per event. The present study attempts to evaluate the various diagnostic, medical and surgical modalities being used to treat peritonsillar abscess and also look at the economic outcome of the various management patterns.